1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart carrier and more particularly pertains to holding and transporting darts and accessories with a dart carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dart carrying cases is known in the prior art. More specifically, dart carrying cases heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding darts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 308,783 to Pearson disposes a combined dart and dart tip holder. U.S. Pat. No. 309,924 to LeFebvre, Jr. disposes a holder for dart parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,578 to Braun disposes a dart carrying case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,210 to Jensen disposes a dart storage and transport apparatus and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,537 to Neff et al. disposes a display and carrying case for darts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,108 to Velezis et al. disposes a dart case.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dart carrier that holds darts, dart tips, and associated accessories in a configuration adapted to be conveniently carried and easily transported by a user.
In this respect, the dart carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and transporting darts and accessories.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dart carrier which can be used for holding and transporting darts and accessories. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.